24 Hours
by RainbowLollipops
Summary: What do you do when you don't know what to do? How do you even begin to start feeling something that you won't accept is happening? Most importantly however, how do you go on when the person closest to you has death knocking at their door?


**Twelve A.M.**

Katie waved goodbye to her tired friend. They hugged and Sadie walked out of the door and down the steps of the apartment. She got in her car and started the engine. She waited a few minutes before pulling out into the drive. A few seconds later, she was gone. Katie closed the door of her small house and walked to the living room. She turned the television on and grabbed a magazine, trying to find something to do to make herself tired. Soon enough, she felt her eyes droop. Minutes later she was in a deep sleep, snoring peacefully.

**One A.M.**

Katie woke up with a start. She looked around her living room and realized she had fallen asleep with every light on in the house. She went around the house and turned each light off. The last thing she turned off was the television, and off to her bedroom she marched. She threw herself into the cusioned matress and was out like a light.

**Two A.M.**

The clock in the corner of the room ticked on silently, not allowing a second to pass without it's acknowledgment.

**Three A.M.**

The snoring continued and Katie's cat, Mr. Whiskerton noticed. With a stretch, the large mass of fluff jumped right at its owner. It landed on Katie's back with a thud, but she didn't wake up. The cat kneaded it's claws into the comforter in boredom, finally deciding to lay down on the fluffy cluster.

**Four A.M.**

The phone began to ring. Mr. Whiskerton jumped off of his owner with a low groan and Katie shot up in her bed. She looked around in the darkness and eventually flipped the switch to a lamp in the corner of the room. She marched out of her room in her pajamas and came back with the phone. The only thing she noticed on her Caller ID was one word.

_Hospital._

She answered the phone immediately and spoke up.

"H-hello?" She asked meekly, waiting for a response.

"Hello Miss. We have some...rather unfortunate news for you. We grabbed a young woman's cellular device and saw that you were in her Emergency contacts. Her name is Sadie. She got in a car accident around two in the morning and she isn't in good shape. Her back is broken in four different places and she is having kidney failure... We aren't even sure if she will make it for another whole day...we advise you travel here." The voice responded, in a very professional manner.

There was nothing professional about anything the man was saying.

"Oh my god...no!" Katie sobbed. She hung up the phone quickly and grabbed her purse. She ran down her stairs briskly and grabbed for the keys that were sitting in a bowl near the door. She ran to her car and started the old Mercedes and she was off.

**Five A.M.**

She drove much faster than the speed limit allowed, and she knew the hospital was quite a drive from here. At least the one where Sadie was. There was a three hour drive between the two now, and they still managed to see each other every damn weekend.

**Six A.M.**

The sun began to peak out of the tree tops, and Katie thanked god that there was barely any traffic on the express way this early in the morning. She also thanked god that there were no cops.

**Seven A.M.**

For some reason, Katie found it hard to comprehend why the drive to Sadie felt so much longer than it normally did. She did this every other weekend, but the one time when it really mattered was the time when she felt like it was taking forever. She could only hope that Sadie held on until she got there. No...Sadie was going to hold on forever. She wasn't going to die.

**Eight A.M.**

Katie swerved into the parking lot of the Muskoka County Hospital. She parked her car and frantically swung the door open. She realized she was still in a tank-top and pajama bottoms, but she really couldn't care anymore. She ran into the hospital and got to the front desk.

"Hello. This is really important. I need to see my friend Sadie Lockhart." Katie explained to the middle aged woman. She nodded frantically and typed the name into the computer. She looked up at Katie with a grim look on her face. Katie instantly broke into tears, fearing for the worst.

"She is in the Intense Care Unit...Only family has permission right now. Are you family?" The woman asked. She knew the answer however, and looked at Katie with a glimmer in her eye, as if begging her to lie.

"Yes...I'm her sister." Katie lied, looking at the woman with tears in her eyes.

"Then go. She will be on the third floor in room 304. She is in surgery right now so the room will be empty...but you can wait as long as you need." The kindly woman replied once more.

"Alright..thank you." Katie replied. With that, she was running again.

**Nine A.M.**

She was in the room, waiting for Sadie to get back. She sat in the corner, tears still forcing themselves down her face. It was hard to think that a day ago she was hugging her best friend and they were joking and talking about all the good times they had. She cried more for all of those good times. Then cried even harder when she began to think about all the bad times. How could she have been so selfish to always try to put herself first? Whenever she needed clothes Sadie was the one she took shopping, when Sadie would just to nice things for her because she was that kind of person.

It wasn't fair.

**Ten A.M.**

She waited still, looking around the quiet room. She turned the television in the corner on to try and take her mind away from all that was going on, but it was no good, as a show about death was on.

**Eleven A.M.**

A nurse walked into the room and saw Katie there. She nodded at her in understanding and waved to her.

"She is in the operating room. We...don't have the heard to bring her back here. She's on extreme life support. So...we decided to come in here and get you. She only wants to see you right now." The nurse whispered quietly and Katie began wracking with sobs. No, this couldn't be happening. Not to Sadie. Not to her _best friend._

Regardless, she began her walk with the nurse to the operating room.

**Twelve P.M.**

She walked into the room, and immediately she fell to the ground, screaming and crying in intense emotion. What she saw made her want to die. Her friend, who she once knew as a beautiful happy girl, looked like neither of those things right now. Her face was crushed and bruised in multiple places, and her hair was matted in dirt and grime. She was unrecognizable.

She got up and ran over to Sadie. The nurse brought in a small plastic chair and set it next to the operating table. Katie sat down and grabbed for her friends hand. Sadie weakly looked over at Katie and tried to smile. The worst part about that was, was that only half of her face moved. Katie smiled weakly through her tears, and gripped her friends hand even more tightly than she had before. She looked at her friend and sat there in silence, remembering all the moments they shared.

**One P.M.**

"Remember that one time...when we first got to the island and we were so excited about being able to be at a summer camp? I was more excited to be able to spend a whole summer with you. I still miss that." Katie whispered to her friend, who responded with her eyes, the only part of her body that wasn't damaged. Both of the girls were crying at this point, and Katie wiped away Sadie's tears with her shirt sleeve. She smiled at her friend and giggled, causing Sadie to let out what could only be a giggle as well. They sat there like this for another hour, and didn't regret a minute of their silence.

**Two P.M.**

Katie felt like she was dreaming at this point. All of things that were going on were too surreal for her to bear. Suddenly, the dam inside her mind holding back all of her emotions burst, and she was left with questions.

"Why you...and not me? Why did this have to happen to you! You can't leave me Sadie! You are honestly the only person who ever has always understood me. I can't deal with this...and I can't do it. I don't want to let you go!" Katie sobbed. Her head fell to the side of Sadie, near the larger girl's head. Sadie mumbled. It was faint, but Katie could still understand.

"Don't give up Katie. You know I will always be there for you no matter what...that's what best friends are for." Sadie mumbled. Katie cried even more, wrapping her arms gently around her friend. Sadie began to cry as well, and they cried together.

**Three P.M.**

Sadie was physically beginning to weaken, and Katie could tell. Her eyes were less responsive, and her breathing became more shallow. She had stopped crying at this point, and was still sharing dear memories with her oldest and first friend. The person she went to the movies with. The person who did her hair. The person she went shopping with. The person who she could tell anything. The person who understood her the most in the world. She honestly didn't know what was going to happen after Sadie passed. The thought emotionally killed her.

**Four P.M.**

Sadie was almost gone, Katie could tell. The nurses kept coming in to check on the scene and Katie suspected it was because of her friends dropping vital rates. She couldn't cry anymore, and sat with her friend's hand in hers, waiting for the time to come. There wasn't anything she could say anymore to make it better, and nothing would fix it.

**Five P.M.**

A flatline. That was all that Katie could see through the blurred double vision she was experiencing. She knew what was happening, but it all just seemed unreal. She wouldn't accept it, she couldn't.

"I love you Sadie." She whispered

**Six P.M.**

She walked out of the room silently. Her vision was still blurry and she didn't really know what she was doing anymore. She found herself on the ground floor of the hospital in the lobby, sitting on a comfortable couch, staring out of the window, completely emotionless.

**Seven P.M.**

She watched the people walk by. And she would have stayed longer, until the nice lady who was at the desk told her to go home, knowing the outcome of the situation. The different part about her understanding though, was that she actually believed it. She wasn't in a fantasy land right now. Sadie was dead to this woman. Sadie would never be dead to Katie.

**Eight P.M.**

She stumbled out of the hospital defeated and crawled into the seat of her car. She sat there for a bit, then decided she should probably set off for her home.

**Nine P.M.**

The expressway was busy, and it bothered her to no end. Why would everything be so busy on today of all days? She just wanted to get home and feel something other than the overwhelming numbness she was feeling right now.

**Ten P.M.**

She was more than halfway home, and she realized that the numbness she was feeling wasn't numbness at all. It was shock. Her mind didn't believe that Sadie was dead. It wouldn't let her believe she was dead because she couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle being alone in the world. She needed Sadie still, and Sadie needed her. All the memories that the two shared were indestructible, and Katie knew she would never be the same girl she was before.

**Eleven P.M.**

The broken and beaten girl opened the door to her house and grabbed Mr. Whiskerton off the dining room table. She grabbed some tissues and some ice cream and did the only thing she could do. She cried about it. She cried until she was so wracked with agony and guilt that she fell asleep, to go to a happier place, where maybe her best friend would still be there, smiling at her and telling her about all the wonderful things she could do with her life.

**Okay so...I bawled. I have no clue why I am getting so emotional with these fanfictions all of a sudden. I regret nothing. If you liked this please check out some of my other stuff, it would be much appreciated. Thanks everybody!**


End file.
